Judas
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: When Thor mysteriously drops Loki off at his place, Tony is forced to look after the Thunderer's brother, who isn't making it easy trying to stay faithful to his relationship, but with Steve and Loki both being opposites Tony can't help but wonder what Loki has to offer despite his will to stay with Steve. Mentions of Sex.Loki/Tony, Tony/Steve, Protective!Thor and Mischievous!Loki


New story, new chapter~ I do not own the Avengers

* * *

Thunder roared as lightening streaked across Malibu's nighttime skies right above one Tony Stark's Malibu residence, this regrettably woke Tony from his rather fitful sleep, growling, Tony's eyelids snapped open to glare at the ceiling of his room, pushing himself up, Tony got out of bed, padding down to the living room,

"JARVIS, scan the perimeter!" Tony ordered,

_"Sir, Mr. Odinson is going to-,"_

_**SHATTER!**_

"_Never mind, sir,"_

"Fuck," Tony snarled, now rushing to the living room only to find Thor and an out of it Loki,

"Friend Tony!" Thor bellowed, practically shoving Loki's unconscious form into Tony's arms, "You must give my brother sanctuary!"

"Whoa big guy-!"

"If any harm befalls my brother," Thor growled menacingly, "You _will _regret it, Man of Iron!"

With that Thor hurriedly made his way out the window he had broken and took off into the stormy skies, Tony struggled to keep hold of Loki, losing his grip he accidentally dropped Loki who fell with a thud,

"Oh shit," Tony hissed, hurrying to pick up Loki, "God your heavy~,"

_"Shall I tell Mr. Odinson you have allowed harm to befall his brother?" JARVIS droned, almost taunting him,_

"Shut it, JARVIS!" Tony barked, half dragging, half carrying Loki to a spare room.

* * *

Morning rose five hours later, Tony sighed, he had gotten little sleep considering he was now housing a God of Mischief under his roof as well as his mind swimming with thoughts about Steve and how his reaction to Loki sleeping under the same roof as him, moving to grab his gauntlets he began tightening the screws,

"JARVIS! Check on our unwanted guest," Tony ordered, fixing some final adjustments,

_"Mr. Odinson is-,"_

"I prefer to be called Loki," Loki corrected,

"Holy shi~!" Tony fell off his stool,

Loki smirked, taking Tony's seat as the man tried to untangle his leg from the stool's legs, "Now I believe we are even,"

"Wha-?" Tony stared hard at Loki, "Wait! How did you know I dropped you!?"

"I used my magic to tap into your system," Loki stated as a matter of fact, "It was no hard task for someone of my caliber,"

"You did what!?" Tony jumped to his feet, before looking to the ceiling, "JARVIS! Do a full security scan!"

_"Yes, sir,"_

"I must warn you that it is futile, for my magic is undetectable by humans," Loki cast a disgusted glance at Tony and the room, "and their contraptions,"

_"There is no hint of ever being hacked, all systems are up and running to their maximum potential," JARVIS stated,_

"Told you," Loki murmured, checking his nails,

"Son of a bitch," Tony grumbled,

"Ah, ah, language, Stark," Loki tutted, green eyes scanning over Tony's physique, licking his lips, "There's a gentleman present,"

Tony snorted, "I see no _gentleman,"_

A lascivious smile crossed Loki's lips as he spread his legs, Tony felt a lump form in his throat, Loki's lips moved as he murmured something with a wave of his finger, something bumped into his back making Tony stumble forward into Loki, between his legs, to be exact, Loki placed his hands upon Tony's hips making the brunette's body stiffen.

Tony knew he should stop Loki but he couldn't bring himself to do it, the God's fingers worked and kneaded his every muscle making Tony groan, he gasped looking at Loki who smirked, green eyes glinting mischievously, his hands working their way up Tony's abdomen, his tongue following as well~

_"What about Steve?" _his brain supplied, but as Loki's tongue dipped into his belly button, his mind instantly forgot it, _"Steve, who?"_

He knew he would regret it tomorrow, or at least he _hoped_ he would.

* * *

I still feel a little awkward with that, lol, that's just me


End file.
